


Stay Together

by CraftKookies



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-16
Updated: 2018-12-16
Packaged: 2019-09-20 03:39:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 289
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17014974
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CraftKookies/pseuds/CraftKookies
Summary: (Y/N) hasn't been sleeping and Lydia is fed up with it, but she doesn't know why her girlfriend is staying up so late in the first place.





	Stay Together

‘Sorry we’re late!’ (Y/N) apologized immediately as she stumbled into Scott’s apartment.

‘It’s literally seven minutes, we are late seven minutes.’ Lydia said calmly as she entered after her girlfriend.

‘We wouldn’t have been a second late if you hadn’t let me sleep through my alarm.’ (Y/N) said as took a seat on the couch.

‘You went to bed at five and set an alarm for eight, this meeting started at one-thirty.’ Lydia pointed out as she sat down next to the frantic girl.

‘I sat the alarm so I could some more studying done before the meeting.’

‘So studying is worth sleeping two hours a night for two weeks is? Right, because that is a completely logical thought process.’ Lydia sassed with her arms crossed.

(Y/N) let out a baffled gasp of indignation before turning to face Lydia fully.

‘Yes it is. Because finals are next week, and fighting monsters isn’t considered extra credit.’

‘You know you are gonna pass! Your GPA perfect!’ Lydia shouted.

‘And yours is higher!!’ (Y/N) shouted back.

‘So what?!’

‘So you want to get into the best fucking colleges and they want you, you damn genius! If we want to go to same school I need to get my grades up!’ (Y/N) screamed standing up and storming out.

Lydia looked stunned for a few seconds before cursing and running after her upset.

‘Kay, Nice to see you girls too.’ Stiles called as Lydia left the house.

‘I love these meetings.’ Liam said.

‘Yes, because having responsibilities on Saturday is so fun. If I knew arguing would give me an get out of this pass I’d argue with you all day.’ Malia groaned.

‘Love you too, babe.’ Stiles smiled.


End file.
